dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Naka Riisa
Perfil thumb|250px|Naka Riisa *'Nombre:' 仲 里依紗 (なか りいさ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Naka Riisa *'Profesión:' Actriz, Modelo, Seiyu *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Nagasaki, Japón *'Estatura:' 162 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Esposo/actor Nakao Akiyoshi y un hijo *'Agencia:' Amuse Dramas *10 no Himitsu (Fuji TV-KTV, 2020) *Tokyo Dokushin Danshi (TV Asahi, 2019) *Futatsu no Sokoku (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Sore wo Ai to Machigaeru kara (WOWOW, 2019) *Fruits Takuhaibin (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Eerie Mienai Kao (WOWOW, 2018) *Kenichi to Kudo Kankuro no Benkyo Sasete Itadakimasu (WOWOW, 2018) *Holiday Love (TV Asahi, 2018) *Enjou Bengonin (NHK, 2018) *Plage (WOWOW, 2017) *Kurokawa no Techo (TV Asahi, 2017) *Anata no Koto wa Sorehodo (TBS, 2017) *Fuji Family (NHK, 2017) *Doctor X 5 (TV Asahi, 2017) ep.4 *Daibinbo (Fuji TV, 2017) ep.1-2 *Gokumontou (NHK, 2016) *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016, ep 2) *Nigeru Onna (NHK, 2016) *Saikou no Oyako (MBS, 2016) *Fuji Family (NHK, 2016) *Issencho Yen no Minoshirokin (Fuji TV, 2015) *Kyohansha (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Temisu no Kyuukei (WOWOW, 2015) *Kyou wa Kaisha Yasumimasu (NTV, 2014) *Yube no Kare Ashita no Pan (NHK, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014) *Resident~5-nin no Kenshui (TBS, 2012) *Tsurukame Josanin ~ Minami no Shima kara ~ (NHK, 2012) *Lucky Seven SP (FujiTV, 2013) *Tsurukame Josanin ~ Minami no Shima kara ~ (NHK, 2012) *Lucky Seven (Fuji TV,2012) *Young Black Jack (NTV, 2011) *Shiawase ni Narou yo (Fuji TV / 2011) *Party wa Owatta (BeeTV / 2011) *Nihonjin no Shiranai Nihongo (YTV, 2010) *Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (TBS, 2010) *Kami no Shizuku (NTV, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Gakkou Ja Oshierarenai! (NTV, 2008) *81 diver (Fuji TV, 2008) *Wild Life (NHK, 2008) *Binbou Danshi (NTV, 2008) *Sugata Sanshiro (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007) *Jodan Ja Nai! (TBS, 2007) *Ultraman Mebius (TBS, 2007) *Broccoli (Fuji TV, 2007) *My Boss, My Hero (NTV, 2006) Películas *Papa wa Warumono Champion (2018) *Ikiteru Dake de, Ai (2018) *Hitsuji to Hagane no Mori (2018) *The Mole Song: Hong Kong Capriccio (2016) *The Mole Song: Undercover Agent Reiji (2014) *Umizaru 4: Brave Hearts (2012) *Moteki (2011) *Mitsuko Delivers (2011) *Zebraman 2: Attack on Zebra City (2010) *Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (2010) *Summer Wars (2009) voz *Pandora's Box / Pandora no hako (2009) *An Encyclopedia of Unconventional Women / Hijoshi zukan (2009) *Halfway / Harufuwei (2009) *Cafe Isobe (2008) *Gachi Boy (2008) *Chichan wa sokyu no muko (2008) *Shibuya Maruyama Story (2007) *The Girl Who Leapt Through Time (2006) voz Premios *'2011 34th Japan Academy Prize:' Rookie of the Year *'2010 23rd Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' New Artist Award *'2009 12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix:' Mejor actriz de reparto por Kami no Shizuku Curiosidades *'Habilidades: '''Piano, natación y danza japonesa. *Le gusta el sashimi, el hígado y la crema. *Su abuelo paterno es sueco. Debido a eso, Riisa es un cuarto sueca y tres cuartos japonesa. *Fue nombrada "Riisa" en honor a la obra de Leonardo da Vinci, "La Mona Lisa", dado que a su abuelo le encanta la pintura. *Tiene como mascota un chihuahua, una serpiente, una rana, un pez globo y dos ardillas voladoras. *En la primavera de 2013, anunció que se casará con el actor Nakao Akiyoshi. *El 4 de octubre de 2013, dio a luz a su primer hijo en un hospital de Tokio. Enlaces *Perfil (Amuse) *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Riisa-Naka-11605-648.jpg 8898_ebe5.jpeg riisa-naka-535933l.jpg 162908.33677490_1000X1000.jpg 3029739566_1_3_Pfz3fHEZ.jpg f39e9a8f4f2874ed47416edfa88c0dc1.jpg 222fb4d59567f443493190b3c48b35aa.jpg W700c-ez c2e96b9928efc1b78e98e2bda79736bb9ab217992e977682.jpg Categoría:Amuse Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo Categoría:JSeiyū